


In love with an oni

by MagicalKirochan



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Birth, Come Inflation, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Inflation, Large Cock, Oni, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pubic Hair, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalKirochan/pseuds/MagicalKirochan
Summary: Shameless smut of a female character (in second-person POV) having sex with a futa oni. Inspired by Corruption of Champions and Fenoxo's writing style.





	In love with an oni

"Izumi, please-" you gasp as the blue-skinned, 7-foot-tall horned woman jerks her fingers around in your slit, flicking your engorged clit with her thumb.

"Please what?" She asks you in a sultry tone, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"P-please breed me like the little cockslut I a-aaaahhhh!" Your sentence is cut short by your climax, your tight inner walls clenching around her fingers as your juices squirt onto the ground.

The oni sets you down gently, leaving you breathing heavily in the aftermath of your orgasm as she brings her fingers to her mouth.

"As sweet as always," she purrs. "Perhaps you really are ready to be bred. You want it, don't you? You want my cock inside your pussy, pushing through into your womb, and spilling my seed in you, filling you up with my babies?"

Your pussy is already dripping again from arousal. "Y-y-yes! Please!"

"Hmm. I think I'll oblige you, then."

She stands, and you watch with rapt attention as her long silver hair parts around her to reveal a patch of shaggy, overgrown pubic hair- nothing like your neatly trimmed peach-colored triangle- and below that, a pillar of flesh, already at half-mast and rising steadily.

The hulking monstrosity she calls a penis is almost two feet long, and thick enough sideways for you to wonder how it even fits on her pelvis.

She smirks at you, and you notice that a small bit of drool has been working its way down your chin. You blush as you wipe it away, not sure you can get any more red.

"Well, up you go." She commands, squatting down and holding out her arms. For a moment you're not sure what she means, but then you realize and the blush spreads to your entire face. With trembling legs, you clamber over her arms and sit down on them, your back to her front.

You squeak as she lifts you up, her arms hooking underneath your knees and spreading your legs wide. It's a good thing no-one else is in the cave, or you might have fainted from embarrassment.

Your position is rather precarious- your delicate hips are held right above Izumi's massive, throbbing dick, and your juices are steadily dripping onto the crown of her cockhead.

"Little pet, though I would be most disappointed, if you do not wish to do this, you can always say no." She says, her lips right next to your ear.

"N-no, it's al-alright, I want this."

"But entering such a contract with an oni such as I is binding, you know? You would end up shackled to me. Would you truly give up your freedom as an adventurer?"

You barely hesitate.

"I would. Because-" you angle your head to look at her face as you smile. "I love you, Izumi."

She seems stunned for a second, before she returns your smile, a hint of a dark blue blush on her cheeks.

"Very well."

And without further ado, she lowers you onto her cock, your delicate folds parting surprisingly easily around the huge mass.

It is most certainly the biggest cock you have experienced ever since your arrival in Mareth, and its mere presence inside you causes you to orgasm, the walls of your vagina clenching and unclenching around the relentless invader. By the time you regain your senses, the cock is already inside your most precious place, and is causing a small bump to form on your stomach.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to go more slowly?" Izumi asks, clearly worried for you.

"I'm- ngh- f-fine..." You manage to get out. "Keep... Going!"

You orgasm again as she lifts you nearly off her dick, only the tip resting inside you. Then you orgasm a third time when she slams you back down. After that, it's a constant pattern, where you orgasm every time Izumi moves you on her cock.

You feel her climax before it happens, her dick swelling as cum builds up, waiting to be deposited inside your eager, fertile womb. And then the slit at the tip explodes with blue fluid, spurting into your womb in a continuous stream, her penis blocking all but a few drops of cum from escaping outside.

You watch with fascination as your belly distends, gaining a bluish tint as your skin thins from the expansion and the cum inside begins to show. After the torrent of cum is finished, you look as though you're already pregnant with twins.

"That was great, Izumi." You sigh in contented pleasure as you lean back against her bountiful breasts. "... Izumi?"

When you look back at her, her face is shadowed, with pinpricks of yellow light where her eyes are. She growls with a predator hunger that makes you shiver- partly in fear, and partly in submissive delight as something within you recognizes it for what it is and submits.

"Izumi? What-"

You don't get to say anything more as Izumi slams you down onto the ground on your back, and she looms over you. Then she presses her body to yours, and begins licking at your neck. The licks trail upward, to your chin, then your lips, slipping into yor mouth. You return the kiss with an enthusiasm you didn't know you have, bluish-tinted mixed saliva slipping down both of your chins.

Her hand has been busy down at your pussy, rubbing the outside of your folds and your clit while she jostles the cock buried in you with short- jerky motions, building you up to a climax.

And then she pulls out completely.

You get a moment to be confused before she thrusts back in, pushing straight into your cum-filled womb in a single, fluid motion. She begins jackhammering her dick into you, making your belly slosh with her cum. During all this, she never once breaks the kiss with you.

Your fingers scrabble at her back, looking for a handhold to pull her closer where there is none. Every time she thrusts into you a sort of primal joy courses through your veins, and every time she pulls out you are left with a sensation of being hollow, wanting for something to fill you back up.

As her cock tenses up for another blast, Izumi grips you tightly and bites you on the tender flesh between your shoulder and your neck, hard, and you feel her sharp canines dig in slightly, drawing pinpricks of blood. At the same time, you reach what must be your twentieth climax since the beginning of the session, and your back arches upwards to meet her body while your legs lock around her back, trying to pull her in as deep as you can.

This time, when she cums, it's not so much a jet than a flood, and the thick blue fluid fills you up to the point where your belly is a large dome that presses firmly against Izumi's body on top of you. She pulls out and snuggles into your side, both of your sweat-slicked bodies breathing in harmony as the semen inside you splashes out of your pussy.

"I love you, Izumi." You mutter sleepily.

"I love you too, pet." She says fondly.

\-----

After that, your days as Izumi's bride settle into a sort of routine. You head out every morning to hunt and forage in the nearby wilderness while Izumi handles oni business, and every night you're at Izumi's side, being aggressively cuddled or fucked depending on how horny she is at the time.

It's no surprise that you get pregnant from the sheer amount of semen she dumps in you every night, but what is surprising is that you managed to get pregnant with triplets. Human pregnancies are hard enough to bear, and oni, being much larger in size than humans, are even harder. As your birthing date approaches and your belly swells up like a balloon you're left helpless, unable to walk properly, let alone explore. In your third trimester, your babies have grown enough that Izumi can't comfortably hold you anymore, the frustration of which she expresses through sex. Still, she's remarkably more gentle than she used to be, though whether that's because of her concern for the babies or for you is unknown.

And the day finally comes when your water breaks, forming a puddle on the cave floor, and Izumi is instantly there by your side as you clench your muscles as hard as you can, trying to push your babies out. The midwives back home said the first one's the hardest, and they're right- the feeling of the baby's head pushing through your vagina before being carefully pulled from you by your mate is painful beyond measure, but so is the relief it brings- at least, before the second one begins bearing down on your cervix, and then the third after that.

You manage to get through the harrowing ordeal without much problem, and in the end you're holding two of your babies- healthy, blue-skinned and horned, just like their father- to your breasts, while Izumi holds the third to her own. You're happier than you've ever been- before, you were a scared young woman thrust out into a strange new world, and now you have a loving mate, with your very own children to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice Izumi's description varies from her CoC version. That is because it's been months since I last played CoC (and longer since my character had angry horn sex with her). That's why the summary states this was inspired by CoC (I'd have left the fandom field blank, but AO3 wouldn't let me do that.)


End file.
